Tal vez fue el destino
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: A veces para Alucard se sentía confundido, pero desde su regreso su aprendiz parecía a una cierta persona que el amaba en su pasado…


_**Hola de nuevo les presento mi nuevo fic de Hellsing, espero que les guste :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing**__**NO**__** me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: La trama es mía, se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción "Broken" de Evanescence .**_

_**Summary: A veces para Alucard se sentía confundido, pero desde su regreso su aprendiz parecía a una cierta persona que el amaba en su pasado…**_

* * *

_**Tal vez fue el destino.**_

En una habitación que solo la niebla y la oscuridad la cubrían, se encontraba un vampiro quien estaba sentado en su trono bebiendo una copa de sangre, sus armas y su lente se encontraban arriba de una mesita antigua, era nada menos que Alucard quien se sentía confundido, ya que varias cosas han cambiado en la organización; Nuevos soldados estaban entrenando afuera del jardín como siempre ahora Seras Victoria se encargaba de eso y la mansión estaba siendo reconstruida… Pasaron 30 años de la gran batalla, el nosferatu recordaba a su draculina, cuando se encontraron de nuevo pero esta vez fue en el cuarto de su ama, Integra Hellsing, solo podía recordar la mirada de su draculina, ya no era como una luz si no como algo oscuro en ella… O más bien

_**Flash Black**_

Él quería probar la sangre virgen de su ama que al pasar los años para él, ella seguía siendo hermosa como siempre; Seras había entrado en la habitación con su arma en la mano y la joven draculina se había alegrado de volver a ver a su maestro quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo por recibir balazos de parte de Integra.

-¡Maestro!-pronuncio la chica policía con una sonrisa en sus labios, su sonrisa cayo de golpe a una triste porque está viendo otra vez esa escena de nuevo. Alucard e Integra estaban mirándose fijamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar; no sabía si fingir una sonrisa ante ellos dos o salir corriendo de ahí dejándolos a solas, Victoria se sentía ignorada por parte de su maestro; baja su cabeza y da media vuelta para retirarse.

-_"Nos vemos luego…Maestro"- le hablo ella en su mente._

_-"Después hablamos Seras Victoria"-le dijo Alucard al mirarla de reojo estando tirando en el suelo._

_**Fin del flash black.**_

Desde que le dijo eso aquella vez, en ningún momento ambos vampiros se encontraron para hablar a solas; él tenía dos teorías, una era de que Seras este enamorada de ese Capitan Pip Bernadotte quien le robo un beso y la segunda era algo que ni él estaba seguro, de que el mismo vampiro le rompió el corazón. Aunque ella era su draculina, todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en ella que también eso la hacía especial o aun mejor que la recordaba a cierta persona que ya estaba muerta, a una mujer cuyo tanto amo desde el primer momento que la vio; a Mina Harker, fue una de sus tantas víctimas que también el mismo Van Hellsing la libero de su control. Tal vez, Seras Victoria no era perfecta y que también le faltaba un poco más de entrenamiento, pero para el conde si es perfecta; porque Alucard la eligió para que pase a su lado por el resto de la eternidad.

Volvió a servirse una copa de sangre, al beberla eso lo mantendría tranquilo para así no entrar al cuarto de su draculina como lo hacía antes. El nosferatu entraba sin permiso para robarle un poco mas de ese dulce éxtasis… La sangre de Seras, una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios porque el intentaba entrar en aquellos pensamientos de su amada, pero fue imposible ya que sentía la presencia de ese individuo que ahora es un esclavo mas de el… Pip Bernadotte.

*_En el cuarto de Seras*_

La joven draculina se encontraba acostada en su ataúd, las luces estaban apagadas a lo que la luna llena iluminaba un poco aquella habitación oscura; Victoria se sentía confundida, no sabía si creerle al capitán Bernadotte o solo fingir como una tonta delante de su ama, Sir Integra Hellsing y de Sir Alucard.

-A veces pienso que pasaría si, yo no me encontrara con mi maestro.-dijo la chica policía cerrando sus ojos.

-Podría ver sido otra persona que estaría ocupando ahora tu lugar- insinuó Pip apareciendo entre las sombras.

-Capitán… O que obviamente iba muera aquella vez que tuve que elegir entre la no vida y la muerte-dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

-Mignonette…-susurro el castaño al observar a la chica policía como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-El maestro estaba mejor antes de que me conociera… El y Integra estaban felices sin mi-repetía una y otra vez Seras mientras lloraba adentro de su ataúd.

El capitán Bernadotte no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que su mignonette estaba sufriendo por alguien que no la iba a corresponder nunca, el solo era un alma que solo la consolaba e intentaba animarla en todo y más cuando Victoria estaba adolorida.

-Seras Victoria tenemos que hablar- dijo Alucard traspasando la pared, la joven de cabellos rubios se quedo mirándolo algo confundida. ¿De qué quería hablar su maestro? Fue una de las primeras preguntas que se le vino en su mente.

-Si está bien maestro-le decía Seras al asentir con su cabeza y mientras lo seguía.

Alucard y su aprendiz quedaron caminando cerca de los jardines, además el vampiro mayor agarra una rosa carmesí y se lo regalaba a su draculina a lo que ella solo reaccionaba con una sonrisa tímida, pero dulce.

-¿Adonde me quieres llevar? Maestro-indago ella al entrar otra vez en la mansión, el conde no sabía cómo empezar la conversación solo buscaba un lugar perfecto para poder hablar… El nosferatu se acercaba a la terraza y atrás todavía su aprendiz lo seguía, con su mirada ingenua.

-Solo buscaba un lugar perfecto-le contesto este sonriendo de lado.

-Bueno entonces de ¿qué quieres hablar?- le preguntaba la draculina parándose al lado de él.

-Chica policía… A veces digo que eres una tonta-le dijo Alucard manteniendo su vista horizontal hacia la luna llena, ella no entendía porque el conde le decía eso, la chica solo desvió la vista; a lo que después comprendió porque le la llamo "tonta", Victoria da media vuelta para retirarse.

-_Seguramente debe estar enojado por lo que dije antes-_se dijo en sus pensamientos a los que el vampiro los leyó fácilmente.

-Si estoy enojado-musito el pelinegro en tono frio e serio, la joven detuvo sus pasos al escucharlo.

– ¡Ahora te estás arrepintiendo de ser mi draculina, Seras Victoria!-pronuncio este agarrándola del brazo para atraerla.

-¡Suéltame maestro!-le decía la joven draculina levantando la voz.

-No te voy a soltar, porque tú crees que yo amo a Sir Integra y no es verdad-pronuncio el pelinegro levantándole la voz para después soltarla. –Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos…Por eso te elegí a ti-

La chica policía no sabía cómo responder, el conde se estaba confesando aunque ella no lo crea... Una risita se le escapo aquella mujer y Alucard arquea una ceja como que no encontraba la gracia de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Maestro, solo fue un pensamiento mío… De que si yo no era la indicada, porque también podría ver sido otra chica en vez de mi o nadie...-le respondía su aprendiz con una sonrisa torcida.

-Hmm, no lo creo…Puede que nos encontremos más adelante- insinuaba el vampiro mayor mientras asomaba aun mas su rostro, Seras retrocedía un poco mas hasta que su espalda toco la pared.

-¿Por qué huyes de tu destino? Seras Victoria-pregunto el nosferatu con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos colmillos.

-Yo n…no estoy escapando de nada-contestaba la joven draculina tartamudeando. –Solo te estoy diciendo que pudo a ver sido otra chi…- la de cabellos rubios quería terminar sus palabras pero fue interrumpida por su maestro quien la beso de golpe, ella quedaba con sus ojos abiertos cuando este profundizaba aun mas sus labios, aquella mujer cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese momento tan apreciado para Seras.

-_"Minonette… No me importa con quien te beses, pero recuerda que yo fui el primero en besarte"- _le decía Pip Bernadotte en la mente de la chica policía.

_-"No seas estúpido humano, ella es mía y aunque este desquiciado no te la voy a regalar, ella es mi chica policía, mi draculina y mi condesa por toda la eternidad"- _contradecía Alucard en la mente de su draculina, mientras que continuaba besándola.

Alucard rompió el beso y luego con sus manos frías le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Seras, unas preguntas les vinieron en su mente como por ejemplo; ¿Puede ser verdad? O ¿Esto fue el destino?... Aquellas preguntas que solo había que buscarle la respuesta lógica, tal vez era posible que si no fuera Seras iba ser otra mujer la que estaría ahora en su lugar como draculina e también como su condesa sin vida, pero eso no le importaba al nosferatu; Aunque le cueste admitir que él estaba enamorado de su reina sin vida, no era de demostrarlo mucho…Desde que ambos se volvieron a encontrar después de 30 años de la gran batalla contra Millenium, los sentimientos de ambos vampiros quedaron intactos, aunque el pelinegro lo ocultaba diciendo que siempre protegerá a su ama, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, no solamente a ella defendía sino también a su draculina. Victoria fue quien volvió a despertar esos sentimientos que para el conde estaban muertos o perdidos, tal vez Seras era como el reflejo de Mina Harker…Pero que esta vez sí pudo controlarla y en convertirla en su reina sin vida, no como en su pasado que fue derrotado por Van Hellsing.

Alucard abraza con fuerza a Seras y luego la vuelve a besar; ella se sentía protegida estando a su lado y no se arrepiente que su destino dio un cambio raro desde que Alucard apareció en su vida de cuando era una simple humana. Tal vez fue el destino que le puso en su camino al rey sin vida, ella seguirá su camino pero estando acompañada de su maestro, quien la va a cuidar por siempre, ella a él y también a su ama Integra.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**Sayonara atte. J.H **_


End file.
